A Symphony of Ice and Snow
by Zezin
Summary: What will be the result of a Snow Queen meeting a Lich King? No one can be sure but it certainly will alter the history of Azeroth. Though it is likely it will not be changed for the better. Cover art done by "LukeTheChosenOne"
1. Setting the Stage

The story begins shortly after "Arthas: Rise of the Lich King"

* * *

Arthas' side:

"The snow glows white on the mountain tonight." Arthas smirked at his rhyme. He was standing over Angrathar or "The Wrath Gate" staring at the snowy plains of Dragonblight ahead of him.

The air was still, yet frigid. Back when he was alive this sort of weather would have been unbearable. But now none of the elements could really cause him any discomfort.

He looked again at the snowy plains and saw a figure. At first he thought that it must've been a well preserved female human he raised. But she was moving completely independently. He had no idea how this being made it to Northrend much less alone. But he wasn't going to allow foreign beings in his domain.

Arthas quickly opened a Death Gate and walked through it and arrived on the other side of the portal where he was standing in front of whoever this intruder was.

Upon closer examination he realised whoever this human was, she was alive, and she was not bothered by the frigid air in any way at all. Her hair was white like his yet it had a creamy look to it. Her skin was also pale but clearly alive.

The woman looked up at his relatively tall figure with an expression of minor shock but mostly curiosity and irritation.

Arthas really did not want to deal with a nuisance like this yet at the same time was curious about the peculiar human.

"What manner of being are you?" he boomed in his reverberating voice.

The woman jumped at the loud voice but looked at him with a puzzled look.

"I'm a sorceress!" she replied, it sounded like she had more to add but she decided against it.

So it was just mage of some sort. His mind flashed to Jaina but the image didn't bother him like it used to.

This young woman must've had a curious ability to come here, but still a mage none the less, tired of this interaction he thrust Frostmourne at her. But before Frostmourne could draw blood it was stopped, and Frostmourne made a hissing noise in disappointment.

The woman had shielded herself with a wall of ice. Ice that was powerful enough to stop the runeblade Frostmourne, which could shatter the diamond ice gathered from the Twisting Nether.

"What kind of mage has this kind of power?" Arthas thought to himself while pulling back to thrust Frostmourne again, but then found an icicle at his throat that looked sharp enough to pierce steel.

The woman spoke up, "Now you are going to tell me where I am and why do I keep seeing you in my dreams!"

* * *

Elsa's Side:

Elsa lay down in her bed made of snow wondering if she would have the same dream.

It had been about a week since she erected her palace of ice and every night she dreamt of a tall man with white hair. Not white like hers. His had more of a lifeless quality to it. He wore a helmet the resembles a crown in a way, his eyes glew light blue, and he wore armor that was shaped like skulls. She wondered what it meant as she dozed off.

When Elsa began to wake up she felt like something was different. She was still lying down on snow but she could feel the open air. When she opened her eyes she realised she was in the middle of a snow covered landscape. Everything was snow as far as she could see.

She touched her wrist to see if this was another dream. Nope. She could feel her wrist, she was awake.

She sat up and began to walk, she didn't know where she was going but it was better than just sitting there.

Elsa looked up at the sky to use the stars so she could have some idea of which direction she was going. But she quickly noticed that wherever she was, it wasn't Earth because there were two moons in the sky. One was white like Earth's moon. But the other was a strange light blue.

As she moved forward she saw an intimidating black-blue gate in the distance. It was clearly built to discourage people from approaching, but she decided to move towards it because she had no idea how far she'd have to trek to find some other sign of anything really and she was sick of walking through this snowy wasteland.

Suddenly an arch-like purple and black glowing portal appeared before her and a large figure walked out of it.

It was the armored figure from her dreams!

In a reverberating voice that was much louder than Elsa expected he asked "What manner of being are you?"

Elsa jumped at the booming voice, but quickly composed herself, then thought about the question. "What manner of being am I?" she thought to herself "What else could I be other than a Human and a…"

"I'm a sorceress!" she replied, she wanted to also say she was "Queen of Arendelle", but that wasn't true anymore was it?

The armored figure appeared to ponder her answer for a moment. Then suddenly thrust his large sword at her. By reflex she rose a thick wall of ice to shield her from the blow. The sword made a hissing sound it almost sounded, disappointed?

The armored man tugged his sword free but before he could prepare another thrust Elsa shot a pointed icicle at his neck and stopped it right before it impaled his throat.

"Now I can get some answers and he probably knows a lot."

Elsa rose her voice, the same voice she used to tell Anna she couldn't marry Hans and said "Now you are going to tell me where I am and why do I keep seeing you in my dreams!"


	2. No Secrets

Arthas' side:

Arthas felt humiliated even though he didn't show it in his expression. He hadn't been brought this close to death since his battle with Illidan Stormrage.

He quickly pondered her request. All she wanted to information. That could be done.

"Very well." Arthas said.

He backed away from the deadly icicle. He could kill her right now with his signature "Apocalypse" spell but for some reason he decided against it.

"We will head back to my citadel and I will tell you anything you wish to know."

He felt disgusted by the fact he was following her orders. Especially after all the sacrifices he has made to make sure he would never have to obey anyone's orders. Nevertheless he opened another Death Gate and walked through making no gesture for her to follow.

After he walked through he sensed that she passed through as well. "She is certainly not afraid of the unknown." Arthas thought to himself.

Then he heard a shriek to which he turned around to seeing the young woman trying to compose herself and clearly failing as she pointed and asked "What is that?!"

Arthas looked in the direction she was pointing and saw one of his ghouls patrolling the citadel.

Arthas smirked "Perhaps I can scare her off with the truth" Arthas thought.

"That would be the reanimated body of some unfortunate being that was consumed by the Scourge." Arthas said matter of factly.

The woman looked both puzzled and terrified but then recomposed herself and looked at Arthas. "Will you please escort me to a place for us to speak?" she requested her voice was still shaking slightly and she kept glancing back at the ghoul.

Another order. "This woman is insufferable. Why haven't I killed her already?" Arthas thought to himself as he walked toward the Crimson Hall.

The Crimson Hall was meant for his San'layn vampires to reside but it was also probably the most living-friendly area in the citadel He secretly hoped one of the San'layn would muster the courage to feed off his guest so he could be rid of her. Of course he would have to kill the vampire for attacking someone he was escorting but those were minor details.

They reached an empty room and unfortunately there were no vampire attacks along the way. He gestured toward a table that he had mentally commanded a lesser minion to place for him ahead of time.

They both sat down and she looked into his eyes. She then asked her first question. "Where am I? What is this world?"

"Is she an amnesiac?" Arthas thought to himself. Surely she must know the planet she is on. But he still answered.

"This world is known as Azeroth. You are in Northrend a continent ruled by the Scourge or more specifically, me."

"What is the Scourge?" the woman asked. "My name is Elsa by the way."

"This is going to be awhile she clearly knows nothing about this world." Arthas thought to himself.

So he started from the beginning. He spoke of the demons of the Burning Legion and the Horde and their conflict with the Alliance. He spoke of the Light that he once served. He spoke of how he had slain his father so he could slaughter his people. He explained how the Scourge came to be what it is now, he told her of the necromancers of the "Cult of the Damned", and of Frostmourne and its ability to "consume" souls. His tone of voice did not falter at any point not even when he mentioned harvesting the soul of his own father.

He could tell by the look on her face she was having a difficult time piecing everything together. Which was understandable, he just explained an entire world to her.

When the woman named "Elsa" came out of her trance, the first thing she did was look at him with a sense of disgust. Understandable. He did explain what exactly the Scourge was and everything it has done and can do.

Elsa regained her composure once more. "Next question then."

"You have more!?" Arthas thought "I thought this woman would want nothing to do with me after that explanation!"

"Why have you been appearing in my dreams?" Elsa asked.

That one had been picking at Arthas ever since she said it outside the Wrath Gate. Why would he be appearing her dreams?

"I know nothing about your dreams. Perhaps you should visit a Green Dragon." Arthas said with a tone that almost sounded like he was mocking her.

A clear look of disappointment and frustration washed over Elsa's face.

"Fine then. I will be a part of your 'Cult of the Damned' until I find out." Elsa stated.

"She can not be serious." Arthas thought to himself.

But then again she had already proven to be a powerful sorceress if that was even what she was, he didn't hear her chant any words of power when they fought. He could make use of her. Perhaps that was why he didn't kill her.

Arthas began "Very well you will begin you initiation, since you are special, you will meet with Lady Deathwhisper and-"

"Actually I would rather just stay by you." Elsa interrupted

"Again with the demands!" Arthas thought to himself.

She would have Frostmourne in her gut right now if she wasn't about to become a powerful ally.

* * *

Elsa's side:

The armored person hesitated, Elsa tried to search his eyes for emotion but they glowed too brightly for her to read.

"Very well." the armored man said as he stepped away from her icicle. "We will head back to my citadel and I will tell you anything you wish to know."

"Citadel? Is this man royalty of some kind?" Elsa thought to herself.

The armored figure opened up another purple-black gate like the one he came through when he appeared before her, and walked through. He didn't make any motion for her to follow but it was clear she was supposed to.

Elsa really did not want to so much touch something as ominous looking as that portal. But she really did not want to look timid in front of anyone. Not since the day of her coronation. Since that night she didn't want to hide or run from anything. So she stepped through the portal.

When she arrived on the other side she noticed she couldn't feel the open air anymore. She must be inside the citadel the armored man spoke of. Like the gate she saw earlier it was made of a intimidating blue-black metal. Upon closer examination she noticed that they had skulls designs carved into them.

She looked to her right and let out an involuntary shriek at what she saw. It vaguely resembled a human but its limbs were covered in bandages, its fingers were like claws, its back was hunched, its skull was disfigured, and the most defining feature was the front half of its torso was missing. The rib cage was mostly ripped out so you could make out its spine.

Elsa thought she might vomit at the sight of the creature.

She made a futile effort to compose herself, pointed to the creature and asked "What is that!?"

The armored man smirked and said "That would be the reanimated body of some unfortunate being that was consumed by the Scourge."

She looked at the creature again. It was walking down the hall not even paying either of them any heed. "What's the Scourge, and whatever it is why is a victim of it wandering around his citadel?" Elsa thought to herself.

Elsa then quickly reminded herself of her objective. "Will you please escort me to a place for us to speak?" she requested.

The armored man looked irritated at her demand. But then turned and started leading her to the destination.

The area of the citadel he lead Elsa to was much like the rest of it except this area had red translucent fabric on the walls. All over the place there were these people who were extremely pale, yet their posture was perfect and they had long pointy ears that went upwards. When the armored man walked past them they would genuflect in front of him and say "King Arthas".

"So his name is Arthas, and he is royalty like me then." she thought.

As they continued further she noticed the people began to look at her as much as the Arthas. Their eyes glew but she could read them unlike Arthas and they showed a lust of some kind. Like that of a starving dog looking at a fresh slab of meat. It unnerved Elsa slightly.

They reached a room with a table and two chairs. They looked a little out of place. She wondered if he had somehow gotten this arranged before the arrived.

Arthas moved toward the table and Elsa quickly followed him. As they sat down adjacent to each other she gazed into his glowing eyes to make sure she had his undivided attention and then she asked her first question.

"Where am I?" she asked but then she quickly realised that was not specific enough and added "What is this world?"

Arthas' eyes widened in disbelief. Which Elsa half expected, if someone came to her back on earth and asked what planet they were on she would have thought the person was crazy.

"This world is known as Azeroth. You are in Northrend a continent ruled by the Scourge or more specifically, me." Arthas answered.

So he lead this "Scourge" meaning he was responsible for the death of whoever that creature she saw was. She was growing uncomfortable.

The original deal was two questions but she couldn't think of any reason why she couldn't ask more.

So Elsa decided to ask, "What is the Scourge" she then realised she had never told him her name, so she awkwardly added "My name is Elsa by the way."

A look of exasperation crossed Arthas' face. "I might as well start from the beginning." he stated.

He spoke of the Burning Legion which was an nearly infinite army of demons bent on the destruction of the universe, he spoke of two factions, the Horde and the Alliance which hated each other so passionately.

Elsa didn't care much for these details so she feigned interest and took minor mental notes on them. She wanted to hear about Arthas. Since he is the center of everything for her situation now and the near future.

Somehow noticing what she was thinking Arthas began to speak of his history. He spoke of the Light that he once served. He spoke of how he had slain his father so he could slaughter his people. He explained how the Scourge came to be what it is now, he told her of the necromancers of the "Cult of the Damned", and of Frostmourne and its ability to "consume" souls. His tone of voice did not falter at any point not even when he mentioned harvesting the soul of his own father.

Elsa's head was swimming. How could she be in the presence of such evil? How could undeath be possible? Why would she dream of someone like this? Wait. She almost forgot about her most important question.

She snapped herself out of her thoughts and said "Next question then."

Arthas responded with another irritated look. But she ignored it. This question was too important.

"Why have you been appearing in my dreams?" asked Elsa.

This time Arthas responded with a look of intrigue but it quickly vanished.

"I know nothing about your dreams. Perhaps you should visit a Green Dragon." Arthas said.

Elsa had no idea what a dragon was in this world much less what made a "green" one different from any other, but she assumed it must have something to do with dreams. Either way she knew she was being mocked.

Suddenly a crazy idea overtook her. It made no sense but it was probably the only way she would ever figure out the meaning behind her dreams.

"Fine then. I will be a part of your 'Cult of the Damned' until I find out." Elsa stated.

A look of pure disbelief washed over Athas' face, he was clearly trying to hide it but her sudden statement threw him way off. But then he calmed down and began contemplating. "Maybe this actually will work" Elsa thought to herself.

Arthas began "Very well you will begin you initiation, since you are special, you will meet with Lady Deathwhisper and-"

"Actually I would rather just stay by you." Elsa interrupted.

Elsa did not know who Lady Deathwhisper was but she knew the closer she got to anyone else the farther away she would get from what she wanted to know. She wanted to be nearby Arthas at all times.

Arthas looked furious and she could see his hand was aching to grab his runeblade. But he controlled himself much to Ela's relief.

"Perhaps my place her rather than some ice palace on a summit. Anna can live her life ruling Arendelle and keeping the gates open and I will have my own adventure discovering why I was brought here." Elsa thought.


	3. Metamorphosis

No sides this time. All Elsa.

* * *

It had been about two weeks since Elsa first arrived at the "Icecrown Citadel" and had in a literal sense: "met the man of her dreams". Since then she had become a part of the "Cult of the Damned" and began to study necromancy. She didn't enjoy the dark practice, but she felt welcome among the other necromancers, and the chill of the frigid air of Icecrown made her feel comfortable.

Despite her reluctance to change out of her dress of snow she had made for herself, the other cult members insisted she wear necromancer robes. Purple didn't work with her as well as light blue, but she couldn't fight everything.

She spent as much time as possible by Arthas trying to learn anything about him and hoping it would lead to the truth about her consistent dreams. The efforts proved fruitless however, and only served to irritate Arthas and bring Elsa into a few near death situations.

However one day Arthas came to her.

"Lady Deathwhisper has told me your studies are coming along nicely yet you refuse to practice what you learn." said Arthas

It was true. Elsa really did not want to trap anyone in the eternal torment of undeath. But she was finding it easier and easier to watch other people do it.

Arthas continued "You cannot be a part of the Cult of the Damned if you are not willing to bind the dead to your will. Even despite the fact you show more promise than any other acolyte before you. Let me give you a taste of what power awaits you."

He pointed Frostmourne at Elsa and a blue line shot from it to her head. Suddenly a cold feeling filled her body. She never minded the cold before, however this cold was painful, the kind that keeps people inside their homes and near the fire.

Then it lightened up, she was still chilled but she felt … stronger. It felt so good, so euphoric. She felt as if she could tear down the citadel with a single blast from her ice.

But then suddenly it was gone. She collapsed to the floor from the transition back into her normal weaker state.

"That was a taste of what you could control, but only if you study, I will be watching your progress." Arthas stated as he walked away.

Elsa went to her living cell to ponder what she had just been shown. Her cell wasn't large but it was luxurious. It appeared all cult members lived a lifestyle that was very similar to her life at castle, minus the constant isolation.

Elsa's mind drifted to that feeling of absolute power she had felt during her encounter with Arthas. She hadn't felt that great since she erected her palace of ice. No. It was like when she and Anna were children and they would play with her magic. No. It was something far greater than either of those feelings. She needed that power to course through her veins again.

Then her mind shifted to the screams of the living test subjects being ressurected. They were just ordinary people from the fallen kingdom of "Lordaeron". She was getting used to it, yet the immense feeling of pity never weakened. Just random people unfortunate enough to be captured and taken here.

"But then what have people ever done for me?" Elsa thought to herself.

Suddenly a frigid rage rose within her. "WHAT HAVE PEOPLE EVER DONE FOR ME!?" she screamed. "NOTHING! THEY HAVE ONLY BROUGHT ME PAIN AND LONELINESS! WHY DO THEY DESERVE MY PITY!?"

Elsa settled down gasping for breath. She understood now. Why should she care how people felt? Did people ever care how she felt? Given, these weren't the citizens of Arendelle but they probably would not have treated her any differently.

Elsa got up and stormed to Lady Deathwhisper's chambers. Before she tried to avoid the female Lich because she believed Arthas would try to push Elsa closer to to her and she would lose contact with him. Now however all that mattered was that she resume her studies and gain the power promised to her.

She slammed open the doors of the Lich's chambers with an icy blast. Lady Deathwhisper was startled but quickly composed herself.

"Give me a test subject now! I wish to hone my skills!" Elsa demanded.

Lady Deathwhisper was puzzled. The only student she had who was reluctant to practice Necromancy was now demanding to practice? Normally she would have killed a student who demanded something from her in such a way. But the Lich King informed her that this "Elsa" was under his protection and that if anything happened to Elsa, Lady Deathwhisper would pay dearly.

"Very well then." Lady Deathwhisper said trying to mask her outrage.

This was one of the times she was glad she was a Lich. Liches can't make facial expressions and she would not have been able to hide the scowl she would most definitely have had in life.

Within a few minutes Lady Deathwhisper had one of the test subjects in the training chamber.

The subject was a young woman who clearly has been being held captive here for a long time due to her thin malnourished body. Elsa felt a pang of pity when she saw this woman but then reminded herself of the fury and hatred that now burned inside of her.

Elsa shot an icicle straight through the woman's heart. As she learned from her new spellbook, you should never damage any part of the body that would make it immobile in undeath.

Then Elsa collected dark energies towards her. This sensation of spellcraft was completely different from her ice power. She had to chant brief words of power and tap an energy known as "mana". Whenever she ran low on this "mana" she felt exhausted and famished. She had to build up an endurance to spellcraft to be able to use mana frequently. It was similar to when people would exercise.

When she was done collecting the energies, she chanted a few words of power and channeled it towards the corpse of the unfortunate woman.

The woman began screaming as her sould was torn from her body and she came out as a wraith.

"Very good." said Lady Deathwhisper "Do you feel the power coursing through your body? Do you see the glory of what you have been neglecting?"

Elsa did. She felt power pulsing in her body and it felt amazing. Not nearly as great as the feeling Arthas gave her, but it was still a wonderful feeling. It was at this moment Elsa decided to forsake any feeling of compassion for the innocent, their suffering was little price to pay in exchange for this feeling of pure ecstasy.

The wraith she had just created however, was crying. Elsa did not care though.


	4. Rebirth

Arthas' side:

As Elsa's studies in necromancy progressed she quickly became top of her class if not the entire cult. Meanwhile Arthas began organizing his undead forces for the attacks upon Orgrimmar and Stormwind.

His plan was to slaughter as many citizens in the city as possible and force them to come north seeking retribution. He would then be able to annihilate both factions on his own land.

But then his mind quickly flashed to Elsa. She was going to need power. Much more power. She powerful in her own right but if she was going to put those skills to use she was going to need more strength.

Contemplating this he remembered his project for the new breed of Death Knights. Yes. She would be the first. The original. The one who will be second only to him.

As if on cue Elsa approached Arthas. He turned towards her, despite how annoying she was during her first few weeks here, he was beginning to enjoy her presence.

"Elsa, I was just thinking about you." Arthas said.

"That's a first." Elsa replied.

Ignoring the snide remark Arthas continued "The invasion is tomorrow. I wish you to lead the attack force against Orgrimmar."

Elsa recoiled at the sudden responsibility thrown at her.

"Me? You want me to lead the attack force? But I still know so little about this world!" Elsa responded.

"Which is exactly why I am assigning you this mission. From what you have told me the most alien thing in this world in comparison to yours are the Horde races. Orgrimmar is their capital and home to the Orcs and Trolls. Trolls much different than the ones you know." Arthas explained.

Elsa still looked very unsure of her capabilities as he told her this.

"Follow me." Arthas said as he headed for the citadel's runeforge. "Remember that power I let you feel? I can tell a fraction of it is within you now. I believe you are ready to truly control and master that power."

"But how? I am barely a necromancer, how can I achieve such power?" Elsa asked.

They had arrived at the Runeforge.

"I will show you." Arthas said as a skeletal soldier handed him an ordinary gladius.

Arthas thrust the gladius into the runeforge "As you may have learned from your studies, runeweapons are the rarest and most powerful items in Azeroth. But what if we could mass produce them?"

Elsa looked as if she did not quite grasp the question.

"She will understand soon enough." Arthas thought to himself

Arthas pulled the gladius out of the runeforge. It now had ancient runes inscribed on it

and had rigid sharp edges on its sides.

"Behold! Shadowsnow! The first of many Scourge runeweapons, and this one shall be second only to Frostmounre!" Arthas declared as he presented the sword to her.

Elsa looked at it in awe she clearly could feel the power emanating from the weapon.

"Now to bind it to her." Arthas thought to himself.

Arthas pulled back his arm and thrust it into Elsa and she screamed in pain. Hearing her suffering caused a pang that hit somewhere inside him, a part of him that he thought was long discarded. But he didn't bother paying attention to that now.

He raised his arm into the air and Elsa who had just been impaled stood up. Her eyes now glowed light blue, her skin was even paler than it was before, and her white hair seemed thin and weak. Arthas handed Shadowsnow to her.

"I dub you, Death Knight. You have been reborn Elsa. You are now the most powerful entity I have ever created. Your new runeweapon is an extension of yourself now. You are the first of a new breed. You are an incarnation of anger, cruelty, and vengeance."

Elsa just stared for a long moment, then began laughing maniacally.

* * *

Elsa's side:

Elsa had quickly climbed the ranks among necromancers all over Northrend. She could create over 50 skeletal soldiers at a time. She also worked on tuning her ice power. In every duel she had against another necromancer she would quickly overpower the opponent with her ice. She felt godlike.

She walked down the halls of the citadel heading towards where she felt Arthas' presence. Ever since she began taking her studies seriously, Arthas had been slightly warmer towards her. Which actually only meant he didn't try to kill her on sight, which was certainly progress.

She turned around a corner and saw him. As she began to approach he turned around and acknowledged her.

"Elsa, I was just thinking about you." Arthas said.

"Really? He was thinking about me?" Elsa thought to herself.

"That's a first." Elsa replied sounding much more snide than she meant to.

She mentally prepared to have Frostmourne pointed at her, but instead Arthas seemed unfazed by the comeback.

Arthas continued "The invasion is tomorrow. I wish you to lead the attack force against Orgrimmar."

"Me!?" Elsa thought.

"Me? You want me, to lead the attack force? But I still know so little about this world!" she responded.

"Which is exactly why I am assigning you this mission. From what you have told me the most alien thing in this world in comparison to yours are the Horde races. Orgrimmar is their capital and home to the Orcs and Trolls. Trolls much different than the ones you know." Arthas explained.

"I know nothing of leading an attack force! I am powerful now yes. But I can't lead a legion of soldiers into a land I know nothing about!" Elsa thought to herself.

"Follow me." Arthas said as he moved in the direction where Elsa believed the runeforge to be.

Elsa knew painfully little about the runeforge. Aside from its location she had no idea what it was or what it was for. Nonetheless she followed him.

"Remember that power I let you feel?" Arthas asked.

Of course she remembered. It was a feeling greater than she could ever imagine. She didn't think she would forget it for the rest of her life.

"I can tell a fraction of it is within you now. I believe you are ready to truly control and master that power." Arthas stated.

Elsa was shocked. Already!? She had only been a necromancer for a few weeks. She was sure it would take years to reach such heights. Was she moving to slow? Did he think she was almost there by now? Questions were flooding Elsa's head.

"But how? I am barely a necromancer, how can I achieve such power?" Elsa blurted out one of the questions.

By the time she asked they had arrived the runeforge.

"I will show you." Arthas said as a skeletal soldier handed him an ordinary gladius.

Arthas thrust the gladius into the runeforge "As you may have learned from your studies, runeweapons are the rarest and most powerful items in Azeroth. But what if we could mass produce them?"

In truth Elsa never reached the weapons section of her spellbook. She focused harder on spells and reanimating. But she had a feeling he explained most of what she needed to know.

Arthas pulled the gladius out of the runeforge. It now had ancient runes inscribed on it

and had rigid sharp edges on its sides.

"Behold! Shadowsnow! The first of many Scourge runeweapons, and this one shall be second only to Frostmounre!" Arthas declared as he presented the sword to her.

It was taking all of Elsa's restraint not to let her jaw drop. When it went in it was bland and ordinary. Yet when it came out it was rigid, unique, and beautiful. She could even feel the energy pulsing from it.

But as she stared at it, Arthas pulled back his arm and entered a lunging position. He thrust it right into her chest and Elsa screamed in pain.

"Why? What did I do? It hurts so much! Have I been betrayed? He said I was going to lead an attack force! Why kill me? Is this the end?"

Her vision faded to black as the embrace of death began to wrap around her.

But before death could clasp around Elsa she regained consciousness. The pain was gone and she stood up. A chill was flowing through her body. She instantly recognized it. It was the power he had shown her! Death was her ally!

Arthas handed her Shadowsnow and said "I dub you, Death Knight. You have been reborn Elsa. You are now the most powerful entity I have ever created. Your new runeweapon is an extension of yourself now. You are the first of a new breed. You are an incarnation of anger, cruelty, and vengeance."

Death Knight? Then Elsa remembered. The death knights of the scourge were elite soldiers created from only the most powerful bodies.

Elsa tightened her grip around Shadowsnow. She just stayed idle, letting the euphoric feeling of her newfound power fill her body. Soon she felt so amazing that she couldn't contain it. She was so pleased with her new form she began laughing! She never wanted to return to Arendelle now. This was her home and this was where her true life began!


	5. Invasion

This chapter is based loosely off of the in-game event "Scourge Invasion" which was a prelude the the "Wrath of the Lich King" expansion.

* * *

After Elsa composed herself Arthas instructed her to go the armory where her own personal set of armor was just completed.

Elsa noticed during her trip that the simple act of moving was extraordinary in her new body. She was so… happy.

She arrived at the armory where sure enough, there was a set of armor waiting for her. It was black-blue with brown straps covered in glowing runes, the gauntlets had a skull pattern on them and had brown fur beneath the first layer.

It was glorious.

The skeletal blacksmith presented the set to Elsa, and left the room so she could change. Once she was sure the blacksmith was gone, Elsa eagerly stripped off her cultist robes and began adorning the armor.

As she looked at her half-naked body she noticed just how much life had left her body. Her skin wasn't just pale but it was blue in some areas, probably because her heat was no longer beating. It certainly was not a desirable appearance but it mattered little in exchange for this power.

When she finished adorning the runed armor she felt the enchantments of the armor seem into her body filling her with strength. It was strange, her armor was made of metal but with her new body it felt lighter than her cultist robes. It felt like she wasn't wearing anything.

She spent the next hour breaking in the new armor. She then returned to the cultist living quarters where she met up with an Orc cultist. She asked him to teach her a few words in Orcish. She was going to need to know what to say to the citizens of Orgrimmar when she unleashed the army of the damned upon them.

Elsa's personal preparations were almost complete, for the last step she left the citadel, and went out into the icy lands of Icecrown to prepare herself for any combat she would have to face.

Elsa knew very little about swordplay but whenever she gripped Shadowsnow she felt like she didn't need to. Just like Arthas had said it was an extension of herself. She swung the sword with ease and grace moving in ways she didn't know she could.

She was a goddess of conquest.

After two hours of striking against imaginary foes Elsa returned once again to her living chambers. She felt no more exhausted than she did when she first left the citadel but she layed down on her bed anyway. But then she remembered that the undead to not require sleep.

She sat up, sighed and decided to wander the citadel.

She wandered hallway after hallway wondering how long it would be before morning when the forces would embark. When suddenly she encountered Arthas.

"Greetings, Elsa." Arthas said, "Do you enjoy your dark gift?"

"Yes! Oh yes absolutely! Thank you so much!" is what Elsa wanted to say.

But Elsa settled for "Yes my lord. The power you have bestowed upon me is truly a blessing."

Strange. When did she start addressing him as "My lord" ?

"Good. I want you to board the necropolis at the east side of the citadel. A cultist in Durotar will summon it at daybreak." Arthas stated.

"As you wish my lord."

"My lord" again, so very strange.

Elsa walked to the east side of the citadel where, sure enough, a large necropolis was floating next to the walkway.

Elsa had seen pictures of a necropolis in her spellbook, but seeing one up close was breathtaking a was enormous and radiated dark energy, truly a testament to the power of the Scourge.

She stepped onto the teleporter and was ported up into it and realised it was just as magnificent on the inside as it was on the outside.

A Lich approached her and began to speak. "The Lich King told us of your arrival, I am here to escort you to your command center.

Elsa was lead up the ramp from the teleporter, just to step on a teleporter above it and it took her to a grand room like the upper floor in her ice palace.

"This is where you will stay until we are ready to deploy." the Lich stated.

The Lich departed and left Elsa alone in the grand room. She created a bed of snow and lounged on it. Apparently not all of her old personality was gone. She still had a desire to create things with her ice power.

Elsa began speaking to herself "So I am actually going to butcher a city." Elsa smiled "Wonderful."

A few hours later everything around her began to fade and become a wire frame.

"It must be time." Elsa thought.

Suddenly everything re-appeared but the atmosphere was different.

She couldn't feel heat anymore but she could tell it was much hotter because her snow bed was melting.

She walked to the teleporter and then to the teleporter beneath it.

When she arrived on the ground she saw that she was in a desert. Her forces had already rallied in front of her. She was shocked to see just how many soldiers Arthas had given her. There were many large abominations which were enormous undead made up of stitched up parts of multiple beings. Hundreds of skeletal soldiers, and three skeletal Frostbrood Dragons.

An Orc Cultist approached her with a skeletal gryphon in tow.

"Greetings Lady Elsa. I was told you would be leading the attack force upon the city." he then nodded toward the gryphon. "This will be your mount, you are to fly it into the sky above Orgrimmar and give the signal.

Elsa simply nodded and mounted the gryphon. It apparently already knew where to go as it began flying north. Soon she saw a massive wall of stone with two red octagonal roofs on both sides.

"This must be it." Elsa thought and she tapped the gryphon to tell it to speed ahead. She flew into the city towards the center.

When she reached the center she called to memory what her Orc friend had taught her and yelled at the top of her lungs.

"PUPS OF ORGRIMMAR! HEAR ME, BRASH UPSTARTS OF THE HORDE! TREMBLE, AND KNOW YOUR DOOM, FOR THE LICH KING'S GAZE IS FIXED UPON YOU!"

She then shot a bolt of ice into the air and it shattered to signal the advance of her forces.

Her undead forces stormed the gate hacking down any guards that were foolish enough to attempt to defend the city. They flooded the city killing any living being the saw. The Frostbrood Dragons flew over the gates and began breathing ice upon the city crushing building beneath them.

Once the battle was well underway, Elsa landed her gryphon and dismounted to hop into the fray. With Shadowsnow she knew she could not be defeated. Elsa ran straight toward a guard and impaled him on her blade she quickly withdrew Shadowsnow and hacked at another guard trying to avenge his friend.

The sound of swords and axes clashing against each other filled the air and screams of civilians pierced the wind. Elsa smiled. Everything was going wonderfully. Or at least until she encountered her.

A blue-gray human looking woman who looked very similar to the san'layn charged her with two swords.

Elsa quickly parried with Shadowsnow and thrusted only to be blocked by the woman's second blade.

Elsa sensed no life in this one, then she remembered, there were the forsaken in the Horde. Undead who had broken away from the scourge and seek vengeance against the Lich King. Elsa knew they would never get their wish.

"Who are you?" Elsa asked while swinging Shadowsnow at the woman again.

"I am Dark Lady Sylvanas Windrunner, Banshee Queen of the Forsaken." the blue-gray woman replied while blocking Elsa's blow and swinging back.

"Their leader? Here? This just got a whole lot more interesting." Elsa tthought as she kicked the Banshee Queen away.

Elsa frozen the woman's legs.

"You aren't worth my time!" Elsa mocked as she leapt away.

Elsa did not truly think she was going to be able to fight someone who was clearly much superior to her in combat. Even with her newfound power, she was still very inexperienced in melee combat.

Sylvanas called after Elsa "Come back you cowardly bitch! The Dark Lady wishes to gut you with her bare hands!"

"Yeah. Thanks, but no." Elsa thought to herself.

Elsa continued to leap across the city killing anyone she saw. Be they guard, man, woman, or child, she would demonstrate the wrath of the Scourge to the Horde just as Arthas had instructed her to.

Right before Elsa beheaded a crying Orc child and lightning bolt landed right next to her, throwing her off balance.

She turned and saw a blue eyed Orc in Black and Gold armor wielding a large hammer and had an aura of wisdom about him.

"My name is Thrall! Son of Durotan and Warchief of the Horde! You will withdraw your forces and leave my city at once!"

"This one boasts powerful energy, I should be wary." Elsa thought.

Elsa spat in the Orc's direction. "I couldn't care less who you are. My master sent me here to raze this city to the ground, and no one will stand in the way of my goal!"

That was a complete lie. The objective of this mission was to weaken the Horde while also baiting them to Northrend seeking retribution.

The Orc's eyes turned red, he roared and charged her with lightning crackling around his hammer.

Elsa leapt back, she knew she did not want to be hit by that hammer no matter what.

She froze his lower body and shot icicles at his body. The Orc closed his eyes and looked calm. Then Elsa's icicles bounced right off his armor and the ice holding him in place suddenly shattered.

"The elements favor me. You cannot win with such tactics!" the Orc stated and he charged Elsa again.

"Damn! I'm going to have to bail on this one too." Elsa thought to herself.

She leapt away and said "You may have won our skirmish! But the Lich King's forces will still overrun you!"

A familiar voice came from behind her "Not quite, look at your forces."

Elsa turned to see Sylvanas behind her and she then looked to the battle to see that the Frostbrood Dragons were defeated and her forces were being pushed back.

"Dammit! I'm out of time! At least I accomplished my objective." Elsa thought to herself.

Elsa charged Sylvanas to force her to parry giving Elsa enough time to run past her. Elsa then whistled for her gryphon, hoping it was still alive.

The gryphon flew down towards her. Its claws were covered in blood, clearly it was having its own fun in the battle. Elsa quickly mounted the beast and returned to the center of the city to make another announcement.

Elsa yelled "THIS SMALL VICTORY WILL AVAIL YOU NOTHING! COME! COME TO NORTHREND. MY MASTER'S MINIONS ARE WAITING, AND THEY ARE HUNGRY."

She then flew back to where the necropolis was. She saw the forces she had left behind in combat with a few guards that had apparently found the location of the necropolis in this barren desert.

She landed and quickly dispatched of the guards, she ran up to the cultist that had summoned the necropolis.

"We have been defeated but we have accomplished our objective. Send the Necropolis back to Northrend now!" Elsa commanded.

The Orc cultist nodded and began chanting to reverse ritual. Elsa boarded the necropolis. Eager to report her success to Arthas.


	6. New Information

Arthas only.

* * *

After the two invasion forces left to their targets Arthas returned to the Frozen Throne.

Ever since he pierced Elsa with Frostmourne he could stop feeling about that emotion he felt.

He sat down and entered his dream-like state letting the ice of the throne encase him. He was once again in the Tanuka great hall, with the Tanuka Shaman dancing around the fire and him sitting at the table in the back.

But Arthas quickly realised he wasn't alone.

"You! I killed you!" exclaimed Arthas.

The being to which he was addressing was a small sickly child who looked as if he had not eaten in weeks. Yet the child sat at the table with perfect posture and showed no signs of weakness in his pathetic state.

"Yes you did." stated the boy, "I was the remnant of the little love left inside you. The love for your father, for Jaina, and for your people. But perhaps something else has given me reason to manifest within you again. A certain woman perhaps."

"You can't possibly mean Elsa." replied Arthas.

"Oh, but I do." the boy said with a snide tone "You know it's true also. The moment you pierced her with your sword was the moment I awakened once again."

Arthas only responded with an irritated grunt, then looked to his left.

"Ner'zhul has not returned though." said Arthas as he noticed the lack of an ambitious Orc with a skull painted on his face.

"Of course." said the boy "Unlike me, he was an actual soul. Not a sub-conscious. He will never return."

Arthas betrayed himself with a sigh of relief. He really did not want to deal with Ner'zhul again. That Orc knew too much and may have been able to posses Arthas entirely rather than merge with him.

He then returned his gaze to the sickly boy.

"So you are telling me I 'love' Elsa?" asked Arthas.

"Possibly." responded the boy "Or perhaps you just see her as an important friend. All that is for certain is that there is a new person in your life that you genuinely care for. A new chance."

"Why shouldn't I just purge the emotion by stabbing you again?" Arthas asked in a slightly sadistic tone.

The boy's eyes widened a little, he certainly did not want to be impaled a second time.

"You shouldn't because this new found caring cannot inhibit you. She has already become a fiercely loyal soldier of yours. Unlike the love I represented last time, this one is not someone you will have to harm." stated the boy.

"His logic is sound." Arthas thought to himself.

"I will spare you then." Arthas began "but the second you get in my way for even the most trivial thing I will dispose of you once and for all."

The boy smiled and the Great Hall slowly melted away and Arthas returned to reality.

He had no idea how much time passed. It could have been minutes, it could have been days.

Arthas descended the Icecrown Glacier and traversed the citadels halls but soon bumped into a face he had gotten used to seeing. A slender woman with white hair and wearing rune covered armor stood attention in front of him.

"The objective has been met my lord." Elsa stated "Orgrimmar has sustained massive collateral damage and the Horde soldiers suffered many casualties.

Arthas smiled at the news.

"However," Elsa began.

"Always a catch isn't there?" Arthas thought to himself.

Elsa continued "Very few of our forces survived the battle only the necropolis remains."

"I expected as much. The Horde and the Alliance are forces to be reckoned with. Which is exactly why I wanted the first strike." Arthas stated. "They will come for us now, and we will be ready. The Scourge defense will trample their efforts and leave their homes utterly defenseless. But before that happens there is one thing I need to accomplish. I will be leading this final offensive endeavor myself, and you will spearhead it." Arthas finished.

Elsa had a look of confusion on her face.

"We will use the heroes of Azeorth to spawn more Death Knights like you. They won't be as powerful, but they will be fierce and they will be exactly what we need to pull the Paladin named Tirion Fordring out of hiding."


End file.
